drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiaman Kera
Name: Seiaman Kera Age: 39 Birthplace: Ebou Dar, Altara Rank: Tower Guard - Blademaster. WS 15 Discipline: Speed Discipline in the Path of Knowledge Weapons: Pole staff; Small double-axes, daggers, Hand to Hand Physical Description She stands at 5'7 at 165 lbs. Her body is slender with wide shoulders and a muscular build, her skin tanned from long days of training. Riddled with scars, most from her service under Sirayn Simeone. Her long dark brown hair with streaks of grey near her temples is usually pulled back in different ways, with clasps or braids. Her almond shaped, light green eye are the only signs of her emotions. Her other eye is a mere eye socket, another scar from her days of being bonded. Pre-Warder History Ebou Dari/Taraboner. Seiaman's father, Kei Kera, is from Tanchico. He is a merchant of olive oil, teas, and anything else that is in demand. He went to Ebou Dar to sell them his best teas, and met her mother, Roseli, there. Being the 3rd child out of 5, all boys except Seiaman and the youngest. Roseli was an innkeeper and was intent on training Seiaman to be an innkeeper, if only Seiaman could get a handle on her curiosity and temper. An Aes Sedai and her Warders stayed at the Inn and she watched the Warders defend themselves in the Rahad - afterwards she was insistent that she would become just as good as them. At the age of 15 - the threat of marriage loomed and Seiaman took off for the White Tower. Warder History Seiaman grew to be a skilled fighter and spent many years honing her skills and advancing her weapons skill. She still had a temper although most of it was kept under control. She grew close to a fellow Tower Guard by the name of Losyn Ashern - after a near fatal bar fight they exchanged blood oaths to symbolize their loyalty to each other. Over the years, Seiaman advanced to the ranks of Master in her Discipline then she met Jaydena Mackanthur of the Green Ajah. A relationship was developed between the two and Seiaman was starting to believe that she had found her bondmate. Another significant Aes Sedai in Seiaman's life was Sirayn Simeone of the Green Ajah. Their exchanges in the past were violent, demeaning, and bitter - she found herself in a tight place as Losyn, her blood-oath brother, was promised to this woman. One fateful day, Seiaman received a letter from her family in Ebou Dar - her mother was falling seriously ill and the Inn was in shambles. Plans were made for Losyn to accompany her and suddenly she found herself with a small traveling party. Sirayn Sedai had bonded Losyn mere days before the trip - Jaydena had learned of the trip and made the decision to travel as well, bringing along her two Warders. The trip south was stressful and tense. Upon their arrival - Seiaman's mother was nearing death and she would tend to the Inn which conditions had degenerated. Moments after Jaydena had accepted Seiaman's proposed to bond - she learned that Sirayn and Losyn had went to the Rahad while the sun was falling. In the slums of Ebou Dar - a crowd of thugs surrounded the pair and a mini-battle ensued. The others arrived in rescue and joined the fray. The battle was tipped in their favor - until a dagger came for Sirayn and Seiaman jumped in its path, taking it in her chest. She woke in the comforts of her family's Inn - and found herself to be bonded. To Sirayn Sedai. At that point, she felt it was her duty and obligation to fulfill her blood debt to Sirayn; and to remain as her bondmate. This guaranteed a chaotic relationship between the two women for a long time. The years passed and Seiaman remained as Sirayn's bondmate. Many of those days were strained due to Sirayn's relunctance, refusal, and distrust to let her inside. But there were other days that made the struggle worth it. The relationship with Jaydena continued however it was difficult for Seiaman to convince her bondmate that she served only one. They had went through the birth of Sirayn's twin children; the death of Losyn Ashern by suicide; the Black Ajah Hunt; abandonments; assassinations in the White Tower; torture by Sirayn's estranged son and his lover/dreadlady; and battles at Namandar and Dumai's Wells. Prior to Dumai's Wells, Seiaman felt more love towards her bondmate - and contemplated an end to her long relationship with Jaydena to ease the bitter pain of jealousy that Sirayn was feeling towards the relationship. She found herself falling in love with the angry and distrustful woman. Alas - at Dumai's Wells, Seiaman and Sirayn was seperated and the dreadlady from the torture session appeared; killing Seiaman with a blast of Air that had hit her chest, effectively stopping her heart. She had died - and the bond broke. Post-Warder History A Tower Guard revived Seiaman mere minutes after her death. She spent the rest of the battle seeking out her bondmate - the last thing she remembered was a pole staff protruding her stomach; only to know it was Sirayn who had received the wound. The battle ended - and Seiaman took to wandering. Little did she know that Sirayn Simeone was alive and well in the White Tower. A befriended wolf kin member found Seiaman at near death and nursed her back to health but there was naught to be done for her torn heart and soul. Her wanderings eventually led her back to the White Tower - and taking it as the Wheel's word, she rejoined the Tower Guards. And in one swift motion - she had rejected the woman that she had spent fifteen years bonded to and loved just because the woman did not seek her out after the battle. She had rejected her former lover because the only woman she believed that she loved at that point was Lady Death. All that changed when she was assigned to be Sirayn Simeone's escort to the North. The truth revealed itself and forced Seiaman to deal with it. From that point on - she was determined to get the woman back; not as a bondmate but as a lover. All of her Light-blessed ways failed. Honesty, sincerity, faith, and loyalty served her no purpose. Sirayn was too tied to the White Tower, willing to sacrifice herself, her happiness, and her heart for a purpose that Seiaman saw no more. Until a creature appeared in her dreams and Seiaman turned to the Great Lord; in hopes that His ways would ensure her success to win the woman she loves. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies